Unlike Last Time
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Canon Verse- Set in between Sasuke's journey and Gaiden.- They are finally back to the forest of Death. Years have passed since that terrifying experience, and just like the leaves of those tall trees, both of them have changed and matured from their childish forms. -For SasuSaku Smut Week 2016-


_**Risqué**_

 **A/N** : This will be my only entry for the SS smut week because of the SS month, so I'll try to write a long, detailed and smutty fic! I'm not good at writing this, but I'm really excited with this idea! Also, if you just want the smut scene, I'm already warning you that I WILL write an entire background story before. I can't simply write them doing it for nothing. I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me a _**Review**_!

.

.

 _ **Note**_ : Sternocleidomastoid is one one the muscles of your neck. Just making it clear because that was something I added because of my love for anatomy XD

.

It has been a long time since they have last visited that haunted place. Years have gone by, seasons have come and gone; and still, nothing seems to have changed.

Lives have ended and started; and yet, stepping into these woods is still as uncomfortable as it used to be when they were younger. The forest of Death is still as frightening as when they first participated in the Chūnin exams, and not even their current ninja status prevents shivers from moving down their spines.

This place is still that same hell-hole forgotten by the gods, and neither of them can understand how the Rakudaime still insisted on using it for the second phase of the examination. Children shouldn't be left alone in a place like this, and the past has already taught them a good reason why. It's impossible to prevent what could happen this year, and making sure all the participants get out of there alive cannot be guaranteed at all.

The forest itself is an unpredictable enemy that cannot be forgotten by the participants, and had they taken that in consideration when they first crossed those gates, their first experience on the Chūnin Shiken might have been a little less traumatic than it was.

Had they taken that in consideration years ago, neither of the Uchihas would be apprehensive now, as they infiltrate the deepest parts of that deadly place, following the terrified screams and blood trails in search of the contestants.

The exams have began.

But unlike last time, neither Sasuke nor Sakura are participating. The Uchiha couple, like some of the former rookie 9, is here to simply observe and make sure the forest doesn't take anymore victims than the ones already taken in the past.

Their feet are careful as they land on top of the moss that covers the tree branches as they keep moving forward. For the dense vegetation holds back the plants transpiration, the temperature around them is incredibly high, drying their lips and making their bodies sweat more than they normally would when checking an area like that. Perhaps the time they have spent taking care of their baby has slowed them down a bit.

Or maybe it is just too hot for anyone to bare.

" Can we just take a break for a second, Sasuke-kun?" A tired voice reaches his ears from behind and the raven haired man slightly turns his head back so he can spare his wife a glance. He notices the drops of sweat streaming down her red cheeks, and decides to attend her plea, stopping on the tree branch in front of them.

As she lands a few moments after him, a sigh escapes her lips as she allows her weight to fall down for a moment. Her hands are holding on her knees, and her short, pink locks hide her flushed face from her husband, who is also thankful for that break. They have been walking around for almost two hours already without any sign of the genin and the tropical sensation offered by the forest doesn't please him at all. Sasuke hates that sticky sensation under his ninja vests, and if he were to name something he misses from the liberty offered by their journey around the woods, it was the cold, water pounds where they would eventually stop to refresh their bodies and sore muscles.

Yes, finding those secluded pounds around certainly helped them relax.

Sasuke really misses-

"Water?"

Her voice suddenly brings him back from the memories of their trip and when his dark pearls lock with her emeralds, a pink blush manages to find its way to his cheeks. If not for the fact that his face was already red due to the climate, his pesky wife would've definitely seen through his facade.

It's only after some good seconds that he notices the bottle of water she's holding towards him. Without ceremony, Sasuke accepts it and immediately drinks from the neck, feeling the cold liquid sliding down his insides. That water is soothing and refreshing, and the taste of her lips just make that sensation even better. Had it been when they first entered the Forest of Death as a team, sharing a simple bottle of water would have driven the pinkette crazy. She knew her childish side would start fangirling over the fact of an indirect kiss with THE all-so-cool Uchiha Sasuke, and she would probably keep that bottle full of germs forever. Sakura really adored him back then, and now it's not different. She's still madly in love with her husband, but a simple shared bottle isn't able to send shivers down her core anymore.

Sharing a bottle doesn't mean a thing after all the other intimate moments they've shared.

Uchiha Sakura isn't a fangirl anymore.

But she would be lying if she said the scene in front of her didn't affect her at all.

As he drank the crystal water, her eyes couldn't help but to look at the stretched, sweaty muscles of his neck. His sternocleidomastoid was stretched as he lifted his head, and she can see his entire anatomy in her head while she imagines the warm path that liquid will have to trail inside of him. Her heart starts to beat faster at the thought, and suddenly Sakura finds herself biting her lower lip in excitement.

She shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts at this moment. At this place. It is probably the heat messing with her head again, she thinks, while shaking her thoughts away.

She really wants to leave this tricky place already.

When he gives the bottle back to her after motioning a silent 'thanks', their fingers quickly brush, and for a second they both feel as if they just touched a steaming iron. They lock glances for a moment, before they both look away, trying to hide a secret reaction. Even if they are a married couple, and even if they have a daughter together, that touch just sent sparkles through their nervous system. It was something unusual, yet extremely exciting to see that kind of unconscious reaction from their bodies, as they still linger for one another even in a place filled with so many sad memories.

As soon as they get home, for sure, none of them will be able to hold that tension any longer. And of course, none of them is really worried about it.

" Ah… We… We should get going, right, darling?"

" Hn, let's just wait a little longer." He kneels down, leaning his shoulder against the tree truck and looking down at the ground. " Let's see if we can spot any of the contestants from here."

Sakura watches him from behind, and innocently kneels some centimeters away from him. At first, she doesn't notice how his muscles tense up due to her proximity, for her eyes are aiming at something that brings her memories she doesn't want at this moment. As her fingers trail the scars of that tree branch where they are standing on, her mind goes back to the time when they were both alone and running away from Orochimaru. She remembers clearly the fear that took over her body, and after receiving that paralyzing leer from the snake sanin, the pinkette felt all her forces vanishing in front of her. That bloodthirsty demon showed them their own death, and she remembers clearly the feeling of her blood leaving her body.

She couldn't think or move, and somehow, the kunais coming towards them were less frightening than those eyes.

Sakura was ready to die at that very moment.

But before she could even notice, her to-be husband wrapped his warm arms around her and saved them from a certain death. They jumped to a place just like the one they are on now, and just like before, he was standing in front of her, focused on what happens below.

Things surely have changed, right?

As she's taken back to heir younger days, she realizes how different things are now. Unlike before, the Uchiha standing in front of her is no longer a boy, with two dark tomes swirling in his red eyes, no. Now he's a man, capable of using his sharingan's full power and with a Rinnegan also decorating his features. His chin has grown manlier and his hair no longer defies gravity. He's no longer in search of revenge, and the name of his clan no longer belongs only to him.

Sasuke is no longer alone, for his friends and family are by his side.

He's no longer that boy, and even if she misses that side of his sometimes, right now she couldn't be any happier to have the head of the Uchiha clan by her side.

Time has certainly passed for them.

But no matter how long it's been, history has always proven to repeat itself.

" Look, Sasuke-kun! This place looks li-"

Before she could finish, a hand already found its way towards her mouth. The same hand that silenced her years ago while they were almost at that same position.

That tricky forest, she thinks.

Her eyes widen and her heart starts beating faster in her chest. Unlike last time, they are not in any kind of danger, so she can take that time to properly analyze the whole thing around her. As her body is still leaning forward, close to his, her emerald eyes can see the calm expression ruling his face as he seems to be paying attention to what's happening below them. The exposed muscles of his neck are still provoking her, and as his inebriating scent fills her nostrils, Sakura can feel her entire world spinning around.

Years before, she could have never imagined how that gesture would set her stomach on fire. His hand, unlike before, was not as firmly pressed against her mouth, but she could still feel his heat irradiating from his skin. Now, his hand is bigger and the callous on his fingers are there to remind her that, even if his touch has become rougher with the passing years, the man standing in front of her has walked through dangerous paths, fighting for his life and his beliefs. He has overcome many challenges and even if he has lost himself in his own darkness for a while, now he's here, in front of her and completely unaware of the tsunami of feelings inside of her.

He's unaware of her feelings, but never of her love. Not anymore.

Her love is now imprisoned in his soul and he has no plans on letting it go. Sasuke will keep it with him, using it as a compass that will always lead him back to his home.

It will always lead him back to her.

After years of denying it, now the male Uchiha accepts her feelings and is even able to reattribute them as much as he can. He's more than just happy by her side, and their baby girl is there to prove it to anyone who dares and says otherwise.

He loves her, and at the same time this love is a source of his strength, it's also the easiest way to make him lose control.

These eyes of hers will certainly send him to his grave.

"I think they're gone now, Sak-"

It's only when he looks at her emerald eyes that he realizes what has happened. Of course he also remembers the time his palm first met her lips, and the gap in between his own lips shows her that their hearts are connected by the same memory. He feels her cheeks growing hotter, and his throat goes dry. He can't swallow anymore, as her green eyes are hypnotizing him. He doesn't move his hand, and it's not until she takes his hand on hers that he snaps back from his thoughts.

He's certainly looking like a greedy man right now, but it's not his fault if his body craves for hers.

It's not his fault if his control over himself is slowly slipping away.

It's hers.

" Hn, I-I think they're gone now. There were some kids below and… And I didn't want them to see us."

" G-Great. It means we're alone again, right?"

"Aah…." He swallows dry as she clearly didn't realize how her words sounded. " S-Should we… get going?"

" Not yet. Look, this place seems like the one where you fought against Orochimaru for this first time, don't you think?"

" Don't be silly. All the places look the same here."

She pouts. " What if it was really here?"

" I doubt it."

" Tch… Can't I imagine that this is the place where you used your fire just and…" Sakura looks down, tenderly intertwining their fingers. " And where you first held my hand?"

A silly smirk spreads around her lips as she tries to make their painful memories a little less horrible. She knows very well that no one could call that a romantic way of holding hands, for she doubts he even remembers how it felt. On that day, he was in so much pain and all she could do was cry and scream for an unconscious Naruto to save them. She was weak and unprepared for the life ahead of her, and seeing him like that just destroyed her heart.

Never again she wanted to hear him scream like that.

Never again will she be that useless.

From that moment on, she knew, her life had changed, for she was ready to fight back and stand for her boys. She was ready to die in order to protect them, and that was when she finally matured into a young woman.

She matured into a ninja, and she realized what it really meant to love a person.

She blossomed into a beautiful flower, and as she looks down at their intertwined hands with that nostalgic smile, Sasuke knows exactly what she's thinking. He knows she doesn't take her younger-self as seriously as she should simply because of the warrior she has become with the years. His wife doesn't understand that for a girl of that age, she was already strong enough to stop his demons with a simple hug. On that day, he remembers how her feelings reached him and pulled him from that ominous desire of murdering that man.

In that same forest, she has saved him more than once and even if she can't see it, he will never forget.

He will never ignore her strength.

" Hn, your hand…" He squeezes it a little, offering her a kind smile reserved only to her. " They were softer before."

" Y-You remember…?"

" Aah."

Tears started to form around her eyes and even if she's smiling right now, those salty drops refuse to stop falling. " I-I'm happy to know it."

That silly wife of his.

She really should be more careful around him sometimes.

" Tch, you're still as annoying as before."

" Uh?"

As soon as his warm fingers reached her cheeks in order to wipe her falling tears, her heart started to beat faster than ever. His eyes are looking deep into hers, and before she can notice, the last tear fell from her face. An intense heat is building up in between them and suddenly, their bodies start to lean forward towards one another until they can feel hot breaths tickling their skins. It is a comforting sensation and soon nothing else matters to them.

They only care about what their bodies are telling them to do.

And as soon as his eyes capture the way her tongue caresses the palate in her mouth, Sasuke lost all his self control. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back, and such thing certainly concerned him at first.

Just because he wants to make love to her right here and right now, it doesn't mean she is also up to such intimacy.

But as soon as she grabs his hand again and squeezes it even tighter; it just takes him one look at those lustful eyes of hers to know that, just like him, she just can't hold back anymore.

They need each other.

And now it's too late for either of them to escape their burning love.

With one strong pull, the male Uchiha brings her closer and quickly captures her lips with his own. She's pressed against his chest, as he finds a good position against that trunk so he can accommodate both of their bodies. Sasuke smirks when all his concerns leave his mind, and he doesn't waste any more time before deepening this kiss.

His focus is all set on his wife, and she can feel it in the way his arm wraps tightly around her waist, locking her on his embrace. Her husband is certainly a greedy man, and right now, this is how she loves him the most.

As soon as she feels his warm, wet tongue licking her lips, her core is set on fire. Filled by lust, she unconsciously parts her lips, allowing him entrance to her mouth. Soon, husband and wife start a battle for dominance, to which he has a perfect winning plan he once created by accident during one of their intimate moments. For the time, Sasuke allows a fair and equal battle to continue, letting his innocent wife savor the sensation of equality. He can feel a smile growing in the corner of her mouth, and it's only when he feels her fingers climbing up his still clothed chest that he decides to use his special move.

It's time for him to win this battle.

Sakura's still getting used to this sudden heat when his tongue escapes her for a minute, brushing the sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth and sending shivers down her entire body. She knows he did it on propose, for when she stretched her neck in response, the pinkette didn't waste the chance of looking at him through her clouded emeralds. Not to her surprise, he is smirking, with his face red and his breath is heavy after their imperceptibly long kiss. Their chests collide as they try to catch all the air around them, and before they know, both of them are smiling in pure contentment.

Damn it, how this feels good.

Their activities are restarted as soon as their lungs allow them, with even more intensity than moments ago. Her grip tightens against his shirt and this rough move excites him. His hand slowly starts to climb her back, reaching the back of her neck so he can play with her soft, pink locks. He twirls them around his fingers, and can't help but remember the day they were lying cold on the floor. There was blood staining them, and he remembers the rage building inside his body when he discovered that it was her own, red blood mixing with the pink of her hair. She was hurt and destroyed, and he just wanted to kill whoever had dared to do that to her.

The Uchiha was going to murder that man to make him pay for hurting Sakura.

But as soon as her hands wrapped around his torso, everything changed.

The scent of iron and grass filled his nostrils and the heat of her skin warmed his heart. Back then, she already had that power over him, and now, as they entangle their bodies in that mess of love, he knows that power has only grown stronger. Her scent is inebriating, her skin sets him on fire and he just can't help but keep her close. Their love for each other drives them insane, and right now they know just some kisses won't satiate any of them.

They're ready to surrender themselves to their emotions, not caring about the possibility of being spotted by anyone or anything.

Right now, to be honest, they don't even remember about the others trying to survive around the forest.

But they are here. Somewhere in the forest, life itself can spot them at any moment.

And the Uchiha couple is ready to acknowledge its presence as they're enjoying their love-making.

A terrified scream breaks the apparent silence around them, and both of them stand up in alert. They're panting, and their eyes are rapidly observing their surroundings. His sharingan is activated, as they try to find the origin of such deafening scream.

Is it a fight?

Does someone need help?

Did someone die?

At first, they don't know, but to their own relief, the Uchiha ends up spotting one of those giant snakes dead and three genin looking scared near the reptile. Apparently, Anko had really summoned those monsters, after all. What a sadistic idea, he thinks.

" Are the kids okay?" Sakura asks, as her husband deactivates the sharingan and looks back at her.

" Aah… They're fine."

" Thank god." She sighs, placing a hand over her apprehensive chest. " I would never forgive me if they had died because we were not paying attention."

" Hn, don't worry. Kakashi told me the candidates are strong this year. They will be fine."

" I hope so."

Their eyes connect once again and their cheeks are growing red in embarrassment. They should have definitely held their hormones back for a little longer, because, indeed, it would've been their fault if those ninjas had died. They acted like two irresponsible, horny adults that just can't wait until they get home to satisfy their own wishes.

They understand that, for sure.

But just understanding won't satisfy their growing need for each other.

What they've started certainly can't be interrupted without any consequence.

As their eyes discussed about what they should do next, both of the ninjas are found in a terrible dilemma.

Should they continue from where they stopped or should they part ways in order to avoid another unstoppable need?

It's certainly a difficult question, but right now the male Uchiha knows it's too late for him to hold back, especially as he keeps looking at his wife's swollen lips. Her body language is basically begging him to take her right now, but he won't do anything until he hears her definite answer.

Uchiha Sasuke is a gentleman, after all.

But he's also a man in need of his wife.

" We should…" She starts, nervously looking away from his gaze. " We should just finish what we came here to do and then we can head home to… finish our business, right?"

" Is this what you want?" He looks at her, and his voice sends shivers down her spine.

God, of course this is not what she wants. It's written all over her face and her biggest wish right now is to jump him.

Sakura is also a woman in need of her husband, but right now, she's choosing their mission over the pleasure. Right now, she's thinking as a ninja and not as a woman.

Uchiha Sakura has made her decision to hold back that undying need of hers for the sake of the exam.

Her husband will understand it, right?

Of course he will.

But it doesn't mean he can't try to convince her otherwise. And you can bet he knows exactly how to do it.

Her husband really is impossible.

When she forces herself to step away from him, the male Uchiha doesn't hesitate in pulling her back and pinning her against that tree trunk. He's looking deep into her eyes, and even if she tries to look away, the way his body is so close to hers makes such thing impossible for her. His breath is tickling her nose and she's trying hard not kiss the hell out of him. Sakura really loses her control over her body whenever he's near her.

Damn those sexy eyes.

" Sakura… look into my eyes and tell me if that's what you really want."

" I-I…" The pinkette looks at him and immediately starts babbling, doing her best to keep her eyes on his. These black, beautiful orbs she has always been fascinated with.

The man she has always loved with all her heart.

There's really no way to hold back.

" Oh, screw this." Once she finally gave up on that battle with herself, the former Haruno literally jumps on her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. Immediately, he smirks at her lack of conviction, and responds to her initiative, fully backing her against the tree. Her fingers are running wildly along his dark locks as their mouths are devouring one another.

The flames in between their bodies are once again burning bright as if they were not interrupted minutes ago. Their tongues were tasting each other, as their hands roamed around their bodies in an attempt to explore the already known area.

There are no secrets hidden in their bodies anymore, and they find it extremely exciting, The idea of knowing every part of their lover's body gives them a feeling of possession and superiority that sets their souls on an even hotter fire. Lust consumes them and they are ready to continue their love making.

Expertly, the raven haired man starts to unzip her shirt, exposing the creamy skin from her chest to her navel. His lips start trailing kisses down to her neck, biting her skin and leaving a love bite he knows she won't like. A smirk crosses his lips at the sound of a complaining grunt coming from her lips.

" You jerk… You know I have to work later today."

" A hickey won't stop you, don't worry."

" Tch, I hate you sometimes." She smirks, not meaning her words at all.

" No, you don't… Otherwise you wouldn't be here, begging for me to continue."

" I don't remember begging you for anything."

" Hn, don't worry…You will." He whispers in her ear and she feels her legs growing numb. His husky voice sends jolts to her guts and quickly Sakura arcs her neck in order to give him all the access he needs. She will worry about that mark later. Now, there are more important things clouding her mind.

The feeling of his fingertips in direct touch with her lower back and his tongue dancing around her collarbone make her crave for more contact in between their bodies. Impatiently, she slips her hands under his shirt, demanding her husband to get himself rid of his shirt. He does so and when his muscles are pressed hard against her body, the pinkette can't help but allow a satisfied moan escape. This sound drives him insane and he can feel his member throbbing in pure excitement.

It's amazing how she can make him hard with a single sound and it's not even the one sound she makes when at her apex. His manhood is finally acknowledged by her as she feels it poking her thighs, making the medic smirk at the same time. Sakura knows she still hasn't done much to tease him, therefore she can conclude her husband is especially sensitive today. She finds it fascinating how he responds to such small gestures, and right now she wants to see how much more he will be able to take.

Let's see who will end up begging, she thinks.

Deciding to show no pity, the female Uchiha starts to rock her hips close to his lower part, creating a friction that quickly rises the temperature on that area. Her eyes catches the moment when he bites his own lower lip, and she feels proud for that. His fingertips dig deeper into her skin, leaving a red mark on her hip. Sakura is certainly enjoying herself, and Sasuke realizes that. He realizes that, and his Uchiha pride just won't allow that to continue.

He's Uchiha Sasuke, after all. That same cocky bastard who just can't accept being toyed around.

Especially by his annoying wife.

Without ceremony, he starts sliding his fingers down her pants, slowly pulling them down and leaving her in her panties. With his still strong hold around her waits, the male Uchiha lifts her up until her feet no longer touches the tree branch where they're standing over, and her legs wrap around him instinctively as she feels him pressing her harder against the trunk. His lips capture hers once more, trying to distract her, but Sakura can feel his fingertips traveling around her body, heading to her lower part. He presses his thumb against her clothed core, and he can feel her wetness and her heat taking over his senses.

Fuck, she's as excited as he is, he thinks.

But there's still one thing he needs to do before finally satisfying their intimate needs.

" Sasuke-kun… Are you thinking of-" Her eyes widen and her voice is cut before she can finish her sentence. After pulling her panties aside, his index found its way inside her, pumping up her fluids and making her eyes roll back in pleasure. Without realizing she starts moving her hips in order to match his rhythm and at this moment, he knows she's in the palm of his hand. Her moans are driving him crazy, and as soon as he listens to her shaky voice saying his name against his ear, Sasuke knows he can't hold back anymore. Neither of them can, and when the pinkette roughly pulls his lower clothes down to expose his erected manhood, the Uchiha couple knows it's finally time for them to become one.

He pulls his fingers out of her, but keeps them close to her core in order to hold her panties aside to hold her entrance open and ready for him. Their eyes lock one last time full of love and in complete synchrony just before he slips himself inside her, making her moan in pure pleasure. She's used to that feeling already, but she won't ever call it ordinary. At this moment, she feels complete and more than ever he feels home. It's a comfortable feeling that drives them crazy and makes them greedy for each other.

Right now, they have reached their most intimate moment, when they're finally one single body feeling that one single feeling.

They're in love and that's why it feels so incredibly good.

So incredibly exciting.

" Damn it, if anyone catches us, we will both be expelled from the village." She says, holding her face close to his.

" Hn, going back to our journey wouldn't be that bad, don't you think?"

She looks deep into his eyes, smiling in pure contentment. " It wouldn't be bad at all."

After some moments spent in pure dazzle, both of them start moving their hips. He starts thrusting into her, feeling her muscles around him as she matches his movements with her hips, arching her body every time he brushes that sensitive spot inside her. Both of them start releasing sounds that fill their ears with pure excitement, as their voices grow louder at each new thrust. Sakura's holding tight onto him, leaving red marks on his back that she will definitely have to heal later. Her eyes are filled with lust, and for the first time in her life, she finds the Forest of Death a beautiful place. The colors of the forest start blending in her eyes and the sound of the animals can finally be heard in a peaceful way.

The forest is alive around them and the dangers no longer scare her. She feels extremely good as they are both moving their bodies at the same pace, matching their pleasure points at each new thrust. Her body slides up and down against the tree trunk, creating even more friction around them. Their sweat bodies are tangled together, her thighs are in full contact with his hips and their lips can feel the salty taste of their bodies, as they roam around in pure hunger.

It is a blissful moment, and if they could, they would hold onto that moment forever.

Unfortunately, all the good things must come to an end.

With hitching breaths and dilated pupils, both of them reach their pleasurable end at the very same time. He releases himself inside of her, and slowly, he leaves her insides, both of them left panting and completely exhausted. He rests his forehead on her shoulder and she rests her chin on his collarbone, for they don't have any strength left to move away from each other. Their hearts are beating at the same pace as the soothing sound of the forest fills their ears.

They've just made love in the Forest of Death, and never before life has been so present around. No one is screaming, people aren't dying and fear can't be felt around them anymore.

Love is the only thing around and nothing else matters anymore.

Nothing but the feeling shared in those eyes.

" I can't believe we actually did it here." She says, chuckling and trying to recompose herself as they're now both looking at each other.

" Well… it was for a good reason, don't you think?"

" Uh? Reason? Which reason?"

" Tch." He smiles with the left corner of his lips, never breaking the eye contact. " You were afraid, weren't you?"

" A-Afraid? I was not-"

" Don't lie."

She sighs. " Maybe a little…"

" Hn, whatever you say… I'm just glad I can see you happy now."

A blush spreads itself around her cheeks and happiness builds up inside her chest.

So he did see she was uncomfortable earlier, after all.

What an amazing husband she has, she thinks. An amazing, perverted husband that holds her heart. Thanks to him, she no longer holds only traumatic memories of this place.

Thanks to him, in her emerald eyes, the Forest of Death has become a place filled with adventures and, mostly, love.

" Thank you, darling."


End file.
